December 21st, 1973
Intro, Part Two When we last left our ragtag gang of weirdos, they were on the hunt for a missing Stranger named Clive. Upon finding Clive, he proceeded to attack Pogo(albeit, poorly). The gang had just pulled them apart and calmed Clive down when suddenly they were set upon by a group of armed men in masks. Machinegun fire echoes and flashes out into the woods around our heroes. WHAT WILL THEY DOOOOOO? Skin: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!?! Nightmare is in the fetal position on the ground. Skin has hit the ground, hands over his head, trying to not get shot. Ikiryo is running hard at the source of the gunfire like a crazy mofo. Pogo throws her now empty bottle toward the sound of gunfire. Pogo: NOBODY SHOOTS IN MY FACE Helena: Is Pogo still flying? MJ (Pogo): yes, sort of MJ (Pogo): I don't remember, I assume so. Skin looks up and sees Nightmare. He grits his teeth before leaping high into the air, landing next to her to grab her and leap towards cover. Maximo ducks down and crawls toward Boost, trying to shield his boss's body. Nightmare doesn't fight this. She doesn't really do much of anything. Skin aims for bushes/trees NOT filled with bad guys. Pulse aims a gold watch toward one of the sources of gunfire, as he ducks for cover behind a bush or against a tree or something. doomfunk (Pulse): if the 17 hits (which I doubt) I think the DC for his blast is 23 Skin and Nightmare make it to cover behind a line of trees. The bottle and Pulse's blast cause the masked men to start scurrying back into darkness but don't seem to hit anything. (Roll initiative boys and girls) Skin sets her down gently. "Be careful, alright? And uh, do your thing! That might help. Maybe?" Nightmare just shakes her head rapidly and shivers. Skin: Okay! Okay! Just keep your head down. I got this, Don't worry about it. MJ (Pogo): SO READY TO KICK ASS doomfunk (Pulse): changing my portrait bcuz its dark out Nvalt (The Monster): trolol Helena: DARK TIME Skin turns towards their enemy when Nightmare is safe. He leaps into the air, landing next to the nearest target. "Oi! Stop that." He tries to slap the gun out of the man's hands. There are roughly a dozen armed men up on the hill, regrouping for another attack. The man's gun is knocked out of his hand. He looks taken aback by Skin's abilities. Pulse touches the ground with his left hand, then pops out from behind his cover just long enough to aim that watch at one of the masked gunmen. Pulse's aim is true and hits one of the gunmen square in the chest, knocking him back into his fellow goons. Nvalt (The Monster): goddamn what is that watch made of Helena: GOLD doomfunk (Pulse): It's a focus, my guess is he's using the quartz as a resonant emitter. Nvalt (The Monster): \o/ doomfunk (Pulse): Imagine if he had................. a boombox KyleFen (Smoke): soundwave pls Nvalt (The Monster): haha Leetsepeak (Skin): A BOOMBOX IS NOT A TOYYYY doomfunk (Pulse): ty leet doomfunk (Pulse): in the words of bill the butcher doomfunk (Pulse): this is a kill Pogo charges in with a massive kick to the balls on one of them Leetsepeak (Skin): how many are left? doomfunk (Pulse): bout 30 Leetsepeak (Skin): or rather, how many are there? doomfunk (Pulse): 60 Nvalt (The Monster): we can only see 30 Nvalt (The Monster): it's like XCOM, we have to move up to see the other 30 doomfunk (Pulse): we reveal their position and then they scramble for cover Nvalt (The Monster): yes Pogo's kick lands right in the face of another goon. There's a wet crunching noise as her boot impacts. Pogo flies the hell away after. SNEAK ATTACK. doomfunk (Pulse): after a short cutscene where they do their best to look fierce Nvalt (The Monster): haha doomfunk (Pulse): FAPPO There are ten masked men still on their feet. KyleFen (Smoke): slim men Pogo aimed for the balls, but will have to just deal Nvalt (The Monster): THIN kyle KyleFen (Smoke): thin w/e KyleFen (Smoke): mr anal doomfunk (Pulse): we have to officially be worried when we start facing SILENCE elites and berserkers Ikiryo keeps on running, legs-a-pumpin', as he nears he makes an angry leap towards an armed cultist, angry snarl, and angrier fist first. doomfunk (Pulse): they're just like the regular guys but a lot bigger and actually competent Nvalt (The Monster): not to mention SILENCE commanders Nvalt (The Monster): pulse gets mind controlled, everyone dies doomfunk (Pulse): SILENCE commander > Mind Control Pulse Leetsepeak (Skin): what about heavy SILENCE Nvalt (The Monster): hahaha Leetsepeak (Skin): they flie everywhere doomfunk (Pulse): Pulse > Vibe Grenade Everybody Pulse does everything he does with an eerie calm, by extreme contrast. Ikiryo's fist slams into his target and sends him flying back. The other men suddenly look alarmed. "It's him! The enhancile! Take him!" The Monster lets out a bellowing screech, heard by everyone (except Pulse). It charges forward towards the nearest cultist and swipes at him with its claws. Pulse might see the monster open its mouth and flagellate the air with its tongue, though. The Monster's claw rips through the man. The other masked men immediately panic. The gunmen open fire on The Monster as they try to retreat. This wasn't in the training brochure. Their bullets perforate the Monster but seem to have no effect. The Monster just screams at them some more. doomfunk (Pulse): Smoke > Weed Grenade Smoke doomfunk (Pulse): Smoke Panics! A car arrives down the hill. Sonny and an older gentleman step out. Sonny heads for the trunk of the car. Boost takes off towards the car. doomfunk (Pulse): Smoke > Eat Kitchen Panicked Smoke reaches into his tweed jacket, drawing a cigar from a pocket along with a match stick. He begins to move forward, keeping low, taking out the actual box of matchsticks while he's at it to light the cigar. Helena: casual as fuck Nvalt (The Monster): wow firefights and bull shit monster powers nbd to smoke Pulse also has zero reaction to the monster, i mean, if you're gonna be like that yo KyleFen (Smoke): hes seen some shit KyleFen (Smoke): not quite monster shit KyleFen (Smoke): but he can adapt to that shit Helena: Just don't stand near it. Nvalt (The Monster): ^ Helena: Seriously don't doomfunk (Pulse): i just dropped a point on the fearless advantage, so doomfunk (Pulse): "oh, Shiva just stepped down from on high. okay." Skin cringes at the monster, yelping. "Christ!" He looks at the man he'd disarmed. "Just give up now, I'll make sure nothin' like that happens!" He socks the guy, his hands stretching out to try and wrap around him and drag him to the ground. The man doesn't go down easy but he goes down. He fidgets fruitlessly, trying to escape. "Lemme go you freak!" Pulse glances at the monster, and takes half a second to assess his situation. Pulse seems to have singled out a target, shifting by his cover-tree to a more advantageous position to point The Watch Of Fate at the dude. doomfunk (Pulse): arg Pulse: That one! Probably their leader. The man Pulse singled out goes down next after being hit. His men look like they're going to try to pull him back up and drag him out of there. Pogo is at that van, man. Pogo will attempt to steal the van. Because fuck you, that's why. Pogo arrives at the armed men's escape vehicles, the back doors of the vans are open and it is full of weapons and electronics. The keys are still in the ignition. Ikiryo looks the Monster in it's eye...face...mouth? brotheeeerrrrr. Before he turns, and makes a run for one of the men trying to pick up their boss, leaping forward, feet first as he tries to kick 'em down. Ikiryo's kick lands dead center of the man's back, sending him bowling into the ground. The other man is easy prey for a quick TAKEDOWN. (hint hint tom) Ikiryo snaps a fist out at the other man, still looking a bit hurt (angry) at being called an enhancile. MJ (Pogo): dayum KyleFen (Smoke): good lord KyleFen (Smoke): FIGHTMAN Nvalt (The Monster): SHINRYUKEN! Ikiryo socks the other man in the face, he loses his grip on his boss and loses balance. He starts rolling down the hill. Skin basically isn't paying any mind to the guy he's got entangled. He's watching Ikiryo kick ass in wonder. Smoke looks to one of the men dragging the apparent leader away, squinting and breathing outwards. Whatever he was doing required quite a bit of focus, choosing to lean on a tree while doing his thing. Pulse's pupils dilate momentarily as Ikiryo beast mode takedowns that dude. One of the men cries out. "NO NO! What is that?!?" He's pointing at some pretty harmless looking bushes. He falls to his knees. The Monster bounds towards the leader with an inhuman growl. It ignores Ikiryo and prepares to rip the leader a new one. The Monster rakes at the man's back, tearing through his clothing. Crimson blossoms against the white of his tunic. Skin: Whoa! Whoa! Stop! STOP! The Monster turns to Skin and screeches. The rest of the men (seven are still on their feet) make it back to their van. Six roll off in two of the van's the other is banging on the driver side door of the van Pogo is attempting to abscond with. Skin looks at his captive. "You see what that thing did? I swear man, if you move even an INCH, I'm feeding you to it." He growls. Skin fails miserably at being scary. He sounds as terrified of the monster as his captive might be. The Monster vanishes. SILENCE Cultist looks unconvinced that Skin will do that or could even stop that monster from doing anything. Nightmare screams. Skin: Yeah, well. Shut up. KyleFen (Smoke): oh oscar Skin 's elongated hand slaps the guy on the back of his head. KyleFen (Smoke): oh god why doomfunk (Pulse): I just... manually typed up descriptions for all of my advantages doomfunk (Pulse): and it occurred to me Skin: PATTY! doomfunk (Pulse): there might be a note resource for them doomfunk (Pulse): yep Pogo takes the keys to her new house and wanders down the hill to find the others. It's chaos everywhere. There are two seriously critically wounded men and a number of incapacited jerks. Everyone but Pulse hears the sound of vans skidding off. A single gunshot echoes out from up on the hill. And then Pogo is back. Pulse is deaf, yep. Pogo walks past the wounded guys and shoots each of them. (Takedown) Helena: (Combat is pretty much over, no one is fighting back) Helena: But Pogo don't care Skin yells while Pogo is shooting them "HEY! HEY! STOP! WHAT THE FU-!" Pogo does not seem to think that questioning people is important, or human life. She holsters her new gun. Nightmare is still cowering in the bushes. Skin: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Pulse heads over to the leader, now that The Monster is gone. He dead, ain't he? Pogo: DANNUBEYELINGINMYFACE! Skin: You -KILLED- them! Skin: What is WRONG with you? The only man not shot or clawed or beaten to a pulp is in Skin's grip. "No! No! Don't kill me! Don't kill me! I'm new! Please!" Skin has one hand wrapped around the guy like a boa constrictor. Pogo aims to pop Skin in the lip. Pulse investigates the leader's body, for any communications technology, or anything else otherwise salvageable. Cultish reading material, weird ziploc baggies of toenail clippings, anything noteworthy. Pulse is pretty good at this, guys. Pogo seems to be sobering up a bit, and hating everyone for that fact. Smoke brings his hand up to his beard, rubbing it for a moment with a grunt. He looks to Pulse. He has the right idea, and seemed to know what he was doing. He turned back around, towards Sonny and Byron. Skin 's face bounces Pogo's fist off it like rubber. He looks at her like she's insane. "You're CRAZY!" doomfunk (Pulse): kyle mixing tenses like a boss Skin doesn't look hurt in the least by it either. This might make her even MORE MAD. doomfunk (Pulse): and by boss i mean 'crazy person' doomfunk (Pulse): Smoke has become Unstuck in Time Skin: BOSS! THIS CHICK IS CRAZY! Nightmare pokes her head up from the bushes when she no longer hears gunfire. Ikiryo clenches and unclenches a fist, before rolling his neck, he looks down at the clawed leader, jaw set in thought. Pogo kicks Skin in the shin, "Shut your bouncey face." She doesn't really put any effort into the hit though, so not rolling. Pulse basically loots the guy, reading a piece of paper in one hand while pulling his mask off with the other. Is he memorizing the dude's face? Weird. Boost and Sonny bound up the hill with Maximo. The look pretty horrified at what they see. "This is a mess." Clive, peeks out from behind the van they arrived in. He looks shaken up. "WHAT THE FUCK, BYRON? Who the fuck are these guys? The Hit Squad? Did you send a hit squad after me?" Skin 's shin bounces it off too. "What is going ON? Are you some kind of- Oh my god. You killed them. YOU killed them. God." He's just shaking his head, horrified. Skin STILL has his blubbering captive wrapped up in his left arm. Nightmare finally slinks off from behind the bushes to find the rest of them. Pogo looks at everyone in turn, gauging their reactions to what she did, like she can't see how her actions are unexpected, "They SHOTtat allaus, ifya don't recall?!" Nightmare arrives, she has no idea why everyone's yelling. Skin: Yeah but they were on the ground, man! Those guys couldn't fight back! Are you in a gang? PATTY! Get away, she's nuts, man! Pogo is incomprehensible for a moment, but it's loud and her face is completely flushed red. Nightmare blinks, "What?" Pulse turns, and calls a very plain statement down to everybody: "We're lucky none of us were shot." Sonny runs up the hill towards Pulse. He checks the boy over for any damage. "You alright, kid?" Pulse: Fine. Found a note. Pogo runs off, back from the way she arrived. She flies a lot faster than that but apparently didn't think about using her power. Nightmare looks pretty disturbed by everything. Ikiryo seems a little bit unphased by the gangland executions, perking up after hearing Pulse though. "A note?" Boost: We should get out of here. Before the police arrive. Someone had to have heard that. Everyone get back to the cars. Skin: Boss! Man, you gotta stop her! She's CRAZY! She SHOT them- Skin: -What about this guy? Skin gestures with his free hand to the captive. Boost goes running after Pogo. "Take him with us." Smoke: He can come with us. Skin: Who are YOU? Pulse nods, passing it off to Sonny now that he's read it. "Somebody should talk to the girl. She has troubles." Nightmare doesn't argue and runs after Boost. Skin: No kidding, she's got a screw loose, man. Pogo peels out of the place if she can. Skin: Did you see that? She just... Killed them. Like it was no big deal. Boost tries to step out where Pogo can see him to get her to stop. Whether or not she does is up to her. Pulse squints at Skin for a moment. "I think she's been through a lot, just like you have. Different stresses." Skin: She -killed- them, man! Sonny: Just get in the van. Keep him from hurting anyone. Everyone, let's go. We gotta get out of here. Pogo stops in time? Skin: Yeah, yeah. Okay. Nightmare looks tired and shakes her head. Maximo takes the driver's seat of the van again. Pulse: They shot at us with guns. They came armed to kill. Skin drags his captive in his boa constrictor arm. "Yeah, but... What kinda normal person does that? She's crazy, man." Pulse: To be prepared to do a thing is to invite that same thing to yourself. Some outcomes are inevitable. Smoke: We are not normal. Boost holds his hands out to show he comes in peace. He walks along to the messed up driver's side of the van and gesture for Pogo to roll down the window. Ikiryo walks just behind Skin, keeping a close eye on the captive. Pulse pockets his watch, and the leader guy's mask and the other shit he lifted from the dude. SILENCE Cultist: Lemme go! I'd rather be arrested! Skin hops in the back of the van. "I don't know about you, but that's not me. I'm not perfect, but that's not right." He's just shaking his head. Moral superiority? MAYBE. Pogo rolls down the window, looking wary. Ikiryo: No. Ikiryo glares. Nightmare shuffles into the back of the van silently. Skin: Don't worry. I'm not gonna let that crazy at you. Just... Do what we tell you, okay? Please? Pogo: Wadjuneed. SILENCE Cultist: Go to hell, you waste. Pulse grabs the cultist's left ear and vibrates at him. Boost: You did what you had to back there. Don't let that shake you up. We're heading back to the club. Are you coming with us? Smoke moves towards the captive cultist. Pogo: ...Yea, guess Smoke: Just come with us. The more you work with us, the more you'll be able to hear after. Boost heads for the passenger side of the van and opens the door. "I'll ride with you then, yeah?" Pogo: Better keep thaboy out my face or I'll killem. Honest t'god. Pulse looks Skin in the face, his expression curiously gentle for what he's saying: "I need you to understand me. Moral concerns aside, executing those men was imminently practical. The only suitably moral alternative was to take absolutely all of them as prisoners and isolate them underground." Pogo unlocks the doors. Pulse: This means feeding them, tending to them, and - long-term, whether through neglect or spite, they would expire. Nvalt (Nightmare): that was very Kellhus of Pulse Skin: Could've left them for the Cops or something! Brought them to the Church? Man, it's not okay! SILENCE Cultist looks placated for now. He refuses to say any more for the time being. Nightmare: Oscar. Shh. Sonny heads back to the other car and leads the way out of the hills. CONVOOOOY. Smoke: We can talk about the moral implications of her actions later. For now, we have to go back to the club. Nightmare speaks in barely a whisper. Pulse: The police would judge them crazy and likely release them, or become involved in a prolonged shootout. Unreasonable when we could simply deal with it. Skin: It's not right, man. Pogo drives towards the club, but if she sees an unobserved parked car on the side of the road anywhere she'll stop. Maximo falls in behind Sonny's car . Everyone heads back for the club. Pogo swaps her license plate out from the one she takes from the other car. Pulse: No, it's not. I am telling you we have other concerns - don't let it eat you up. Pogo might have practice Skin: She's crazy. We gotta do something, man. I... Boost lets her do this and probably aids her. He also suggests stopping by a gas station and ringing off the van a little. Nightmare: She is not crazy. Pulse slides into Sonny's van, going over the items in his pockets. "Would you search your captive, please?" Smoke: Crazy is a strong word. I would not call her that. The situation you were just in was not something anyone can react 'normally' to. They attacked, she hit back. Pogo stops at a closed gas station and uses the squeegee Nightmare: If she's crazy then so am I. Skin: She-! Fine, whatever. What? Pogo seems to have trouble using the thing, so she switches to some newspapers from the trashcan after her first attempt. She seems shaken by the act of cleaning splatter off the van. Nightmare gives Skin a brief look before turning her head to rest on the van window, silently watching the road. Pogo stops trying to clean the van after a few minutes and two different approaches, then drives herself and Boost back to the club. She doesn't say anything. Boost helps out by taking a hose to the door. He doesn't disturb the quiet, just has a smoke and offers one to Pogo. Everyone arrives back at the club half an hour later. The back room has cleared out, the only ones still around are Joanie, the little girl and Pulse's dog, Milou. You drag your captive along with you. He still has all of his gear intact. Skin just seems upset by the whole situation. He releases their captive from his arm given the situation, and fingers the crucifix on his neck. Pulse rubs Milou's head, asking Joanie, "Was he a good boy?" Pogo arrives at the club with a cigarette and Boost. She rummages around for trash bags. Sonny and Max keep an eye on the man, pulling his mask off in the process. Clive sits down by the bar and rests his head on the counter. Joanie nods and smiles. "He didn't give us an ounce of trouble. That's a good dog you have there." Boost closes the doors to the VIP room behind him and takes a drag off his cigarette. "That all got out of hand. I'm sorry about taking you all into that. If I had any idea they were waiting out there for us..." Nightmare stops to rub Milou's head before approaching Maximo, "Can I get something strong from the bar?" Pulse kneels by Milou, rubbing his chin and neck, then rises again. "They have the advantage of information." Maximo looks pretty somber and also slightly afraid of Nightmare. "Yes. You look like you could use a strong drink." Pogo probably finds trashbags or something. She leaves the club again and gets into her van, carefully disarming and stowing all the guns into the bags, so that they can be transported more easily and less obviously. SILENCE Cultist looks around nervously. He's in a chair in the corner of the room. "This is unlawful detainment, you know." Pulse: You shot at us with guns. SILENCE Cultist coughs. Nightmare grabs whatever hard liquor she finds first. Vodka. She pours a bit into a glass and stands behind the bar while she sips and listens. Ikiryo stands a short ways in front of the captive, arms folded, just...watching him very carefully. "You would know." he says, a little bitterly. Pulse: We have the advantage of declaring this citizens arrest. You have the disadvantage of being in a silly outfit with powder residue on your hand and arm. Maximo picks up the little girl and makes his way towards the exit. "I must put my daughter to bed. I ah, yes. Good night." He looks unhappy. Pogo spends the next while out in her new van, ignoring the others while she makes it more liveable. Smoke: He is right. This can go two ways: you tell us what we want to know with minimal pain and you're free on the condition you do not continue this life of yours. The alternative to not working with us is... Smoke looks to Ikiryo. Smoke: Your face being introduced to his knuckles, most likely. Ikiryo smiles thinly. Skin moves over to where Patty's at and watches in uneasy silence. Nightmare stares off into space. SILENCE Cultist spits at Smoke. "I'm not saying a fucking thing. " Pulse passes the note he lifted off to Byron, and whomever else is interested, since he's memorized the contents. Helena: fucking wizkids Skin will definitely look the list over when he can. Smoke pays nearly no mind to the spit, beyond wiping it off of his glasses. He sighs, almost regretfully. Ikiryo is hella interested KyleFen (Smoke): man those rolls are not the best right there Pogo scrubs things angrily, in the spirit of all traveler women who came before her . Pulse lays out any and all equipment the leaderly fellow had on him, inventorying. Filling out his data set before compiling. Nightmare sets her drink down and walks outside to where Pogo is, "Want some help?" Her tone is fatigued but it's genuine. Smoke takes a step back, looking to Ikiryo with a nod. KyleFen (Smoke): GOOD COP BAD COP LETS DO THIS Nvalt (Nightmare): haha Ikiryo crouches before the captive, pursing his lips. "Why are Silence here?" he looks rather tense. Skin looks at the note and blurts out. "Oh, man. These are hideouts, right?" Pulse: Or targets. Hideouts are more likely. Boost takes a look at all the stuff Pulse is laying out. A pistol, a club, some kind of tiny radio device, a few clips of extra ammo. Skin: I think I know some of 'em. Like, stuff around them. Man. Richie Lanes is right down the street from this one. Skin points to one of the addresses. SILENCE Cultist: You know why, you little freak. Skin: Hey man. Mind if we take your mask off? Leetsepeak (Skin): oops Nvalt (Nightmare): HEY PATTY ASKED IF POGO NEEDED HELP CLEANING Skin stares at the Cultist for a moment before becoming slightly amorphous, reforming as a copy of him, outfit and everything. Skin speaks, his voice a perfect copy too. "Little freak! Man, that's not cool. I saved your life, work with me here!" Smoke looks to Skin with an approving nod. It did occur to him that he had just changed into someone else but managed to keep that shock to himself. SILENCE Cultist looks like he might need some convincing. Skin: Hey man. I'm just saying, it's like... What if I go to one of these places, and I look like you, and I cause trouble? Skin: Won't they come after you? Pogo looks at Patty and shrugs. "Ifyawana." Skin: But to kill you, y'know? Not to rescue you. Skin: That'd suck. Skin: I just wanna help you, man. Tell us stuff and the boss? He can fly you out of here, no problem. Nightmare smiles weakly and joins in the scrubbing. She isn't quite as angry about it though. SILENCE Cultist: Fine. Fine. What do you want to know? SILENCE Cultist eyes the doors quickly. Skin: Who the heck are you guys? And what's the deal? Smoke gives Skin an approving nod. GOOD JOB BUDDY. Pogo vents while she cleans, most of it is pretty incomprehensible, it's in Shelta instead of english. Patty can tell she's still angry at being yelled at by Skin. SILENCE Cultist sounds like he's reading from a cue card. "We are the Silence. We will be the masters of humanity." Skin: Uh. Okay. Ikiryo: They are a cult. Skin: Sounds like it. Creepy. Nightmare: My cousin can be a little.. outspoken when he's scared. I don't think anyone was really.. prepared for that. Mentally or otherwise. I don't think anyone can fault anybody for what they did back there. Skin: Is that why you're wearing this crazy outfit? I feel stupid wearing it, man. Pogo: Coosin? Ah. Boost and Sonny look happy to let the others lead the interrogation. Sonny is going over the note Pulse found. Their captive refuses to dignify that last question. Pogo shrugs at Patty, then throws a rag into the bucket. Smoke moves to Skin, speaking quietly to him. Pogo picks up two of the garbage bags and hands one to Patty, "Gons." Skin: Uh. Anyway. What was the plan back there? C'mon. The boss can help you, man. There are a -lot- of guns in the back of that van. At least they left the safeties on. Pogo gets out of the van with her own bag of guns, leaving several other bags of guns inside on the floorboards. SILENCE Cultist: We were tailing that one. Pogo has been bagging those up, unloading them, putting the safeties on and removing any chambered rounds. Prior to her bucket cleaning. SILENCE Cultist nods towards Clive. Skin: Why? Pogo has gun skills. SILENCE Cultist: We didn't really want him. He's pretty useless as far as you all go. But we figured someone might come looking for him. Nightmare blinks. "Gons. Gons? Oh! The guns." She flashes another small smile, more out of embarassement than anything. She reluctantly takes one of the bags and handles it like it's shit wrapped in vomit. "What.. do you want me to do with it?" Pogo goes into the club, holding the door open for Patty with her hip. Pulse: Pity their leader died. He might actually have known something. Clive gets up. "Hey fuck you!" Nightmare goes inside. Skin: Why do you want us, anyway? Relax! Pogo: C'mon. Skin listens to Smoke and nods after a second. "That's a good idea." Pulse glances at everyone for a moment, toying with the eensy radio. Pogo doesn't really react to Patty not understanding her, she probably gets that a lot around here. Stupid Gorgers Clive doesn't do anything else. The cultist goes on. "Our cell has a standing order to capture any of you with useful abilities." Smoke stands back, watching the questioning. Pulse: Useful. Interesting. Skin: Why? SILENCE Cultist: I don't know what we do with them. Probably cut you freaks open. Pogo says as she's coming into the room with Patty and two bags of guns, "Ifthay wanna grab us, why shoot?" Smoke: Silence, masters of humanity. If they could learn what makes us different, what makes us tick then becoming the masters would be rather easy. Nightmare glares at the cultist. Skin: You're right, grandpa. How'd they get you to join, anyway? Pogo sets the one bag of guns on the bar, walking over to the cultist. She stands near Pulse and just stares at the cultist. Pulse sniffs at the cultist's mask. He's distracted, and deaf, so he's missing most of this. "Somebody ask who makes their devices, please." SILENCE Cultist shrugs at Smoke. "I think I said enough, let me go." Pulse probably just interrupts someone, like a jerk. Fuckin deaf people, man. Pogo: Why dant yjustleme kill 'em? Nightmare sets her bag next to Pogo's and stands somewhere out of the way. Smoke: You've said quite a bit, yes. Any objections to me smoking? Smoke: reaches into his tweed jacket for another cigar, anyway. KyleFen (Smoke): reaches into his tweed jacket for another cigar, anyway. SILENCE Cultist: I don't care what you do. Just let me go. doomfunk (Pulse): voting we change Smoke's name to Weedlord420 Pogo stands there staring at the cultist, one hand on a sidearm she's adopted. The other is held over her stomach. doomfunk (Pulse): or tomantons last steam handle, Blunts Upon A Time SILENCE Cultist looks at Pogo. "I don't know anything else. LET ME GO." Smoke: lights the cigar, moving towards the cultist. Skin: Whoa! Skin: No! Skin: No killing, man! Pogo pulls her gun and points it at the guy's hand. Skin also looks and sounds just like the cultist still. Pogo is seeing DOUBLES. "Stop!" Skin: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Pogo: Missin' Pogo: Lemme try 'gain. Smoke looks to Pogo, brow furrowed. "Please do not, miss." Pogo points the gun at the guy's leg. Pulse glances up at the flash of gun discharge, and studies the fellow's response to this. Pogo pauses. doomfunk (Pulse): now was he saying please don't, miss, or please don't miss doomfunk (Pulse): i mean... the comma's there, but KyleFen (Smoke): As in KyleFen (Smoke): miss, please do not Skin walks over to Pogo and tries to take the gun away from her. Or at least, to wrestle it away from shooting the poor guy. SILENCE Cultist flails in his chair. "GET THIS BITCH AWAY FROM ME. SOMEONE GET HER AWAY. I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING." doomfunk (Pulse): could just be yodafying it doomfunk (Pulse): miss, you must not doomfunk (Pulse): his balls, you must shoot Pogo stares at Skin, "Keep your hands offame or I swear" Nightmare watches all of this with a furrowed brow, though a part of her can't help but appreciate the fact that the cultist is now willing to say anything. Pulse: I don't think he'll know much. He's thoroughly indoctrinated, meaning he's simple enough to be disposable to whoever his overseers are. Ikiryo stares down at the Cultist. "Anything? Do you know Dr. Kurashima? Where he is?" Skin: You can't just kill people like that, man! You'll get the cops on us and they're gonna kill us! SILENCE Cultist: The...the Jap? I mean...the Japanese guy? Ikiryo clearly doesn't care that nobody else knows what he's going on about probably. Ikiryo: Yes. Pogo: THEY are gonna kill us Pogo points at the cultist with her gun. SILENCE Cultist: He...he...came in on a boat a week ago. We passed him off to another cell. DON'T KILL ME. Skin: Yeah, but it's different, man. They're a freakin' cult! Ikiryo: What cell? Where? SILENCE Cultist: I don't know! I don't know, I swear! Please I can help you get in touch with someone who can. Just don't shoot me! Pulse gets up from where he's sitting, walks over to the cultist, and taps him on the temple. Pogo puts her gun away. SILENCE Cultist cries out and then his head lolls to the side. He looks like he's out cold. Pogo stares at Skin until he backs away. Sonny calls out suddenly. "Shit!" He's still looking at the list. Pulse turns to everybody, glancing rapidly between their faces. "He was panicking. Memory becomes unreliable with certain levels of stress, anything he said beyond this point would be unreliable." Boost: That one's Max's place. They know where Max lives. Nightmare walks over to the rest of them, "You know a lot about this.." She seems impressed. Ikiryo blinks, sighing quietly. Pulse: Targets, then. Skin puts his hands up and backs away from Pogo. His shifted eyes are wide and nervous. Pulse: Interesting. Locations without physical descriptions. Pulse pulls on the other dude's mask, fidgeting with the lenses, like he's testing theory. Pogo gets bored and goes to hang out with the dog. Dogs don't judge people. Pulse: Their masks pick out who is like us and who isn't. Nightmare tenses her brow. She seems mildly disturbed by that. Pulse indicates Joanie. "You don't have any unusual abilities?" Ikiryo watches Pulse carefully, tilting his head at the information. Skin: Whoa. Fancy. Boost put his coat back on. "Sonny and I are going to go get Max. " Pulse nods at Byron. "I'll come too." He offers somebody the little radio. "I expect this is a communicatio device. Someone else would get more out of it than I would." Pulse pulls the mask off, also, and uh... fairly hustles over to the bar to run his head under the sink. Joanie just shakes her head. "I just work here." Ikiryo: I will come too. In case there is trouble with...them. Pulse coughs and sputters as he deliberately inhales water. Why would anyone do that? Boost: That's fine. The rest of you stay here if you want and watch that one. Nightmare nods. "I wonder if he plays cards." She gestures to the cultist. Pogo is hugging Milou, her arms around his fat neck. He's licking at her face and she's making no effort to stop him. Milou thinks Pogo's face tastes great. Skin: I'll go. Smoke: I will stay. Byron heads out the door, followed by Sonny. He's in a hurry to get out of there. Byron calls back, "Don't let anything happen to him. We might need him" TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Session Logs